Christmas Time
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: Team RWBY Christmas special. What can someone do to get in trouble on Christmas eve. If you need to kow just ask Yang.


ok so christmas story and a update. So bad new that my my hard drive crashed and I lost the new chapters of Burning a Frosted Rose and The Easter hunt. Good news that the Accidents Story will be finished by the end of the year. Due to life stories my update slower but I promise that each story I write will be completed eventually. So Enjoy.

* * *

><p>You know how people always wish for a white Christmas and sometimes it happens. Well, it happened. There was snowflakes falling to the ground making to make it a white Christmas but, only after a huge blizzard came and made sure that no one can leave for holiday break. There were attempts to melt the snow but there always seemed like there was more than they could melt. After three hours of attempt including one attempted by Professor Oobleck which lead to emptying his canteen of what he drank which for some reason was flammable and caused him collapse in defeat screaming ' Noooooo!'. When that happened Ozpin said that all student will remain on school grounds until it stops snowing or that someone finds a way out.<p>

"Great the first day of our holiday break and still in school because a stupid blizzard. I swear if this is because someone wished for it to snow for Christmas I'm going to kill them." Weiss complained scanning her scroll for updates on the weather hoping that it would stop so that she can go back home. Christmas was one of only day that her father stopped working and spent time with his family. Last Christmas her father was smiling and laughing both growing increasingly rare as the White Fang raided their dust for whatever reason they had in mind. Whatever it was she hoped that they would soon get caught it or return to peaceful way of rebellion before they started becoming a villainous organization. Maybe then she would be able to see him more often than twice a year.

"Oh come on Weiss it's not that bad and if you want you can leave at anytime. Okay Ice queen." Yang had a smug smile as she looked through some of the applications of her scroll. A second later she moved her head to the left avoiding book that was thrown by a annoyed heiress who actually contemplated if she should actually attempt to escape by trying to manipulate the snow with the power of her glyphs and the power of ice dust as a magnifier. After a minute of silence a clump of snow fell from above their dorm which was a soon accompanied by someone yelling " What the hell!?" The team decided to look out the window wanting to see the unlucky soul that was hit by the clump of snow the that fell. Opening the window enough to poke their heads out the window to see only to see a someone dressed heavily walking back to the school. Another clump of snow fell in front of them. Blake looked above them seeing if that this was some prank but no one was there just a roof so full of snow that some it was falling off and passing in front of their window as it traveled to the ground.

"Watch out!' Ruby warned as the heavily clothed stranger looked up only to see another clump of snow land on their face causing them fall back from the impact. Almost everyone was concerned about the person as they just lied in the snow bank. Yang on the other hand was laugh as if the was no tomorrow. " That's, that's the funniest thing that I have seen all week." Yang returned to laughing.

"Uh, Yang." Ruby sounding slightly concerned.

"Yea, Ruby. What is it?" Yang walking to the window calming down from her laughing fit hoping to see who was so unlucky and brought her such humor in a bad situation. Yang saw the figure get up from the snow. Yang started giggling hoping that that some snow would fall again. The team watched as they removed to hood from there head to reveal who they were. Yang giggles died completely as they saw that it was Glynda Goodwitch and she was furious. Before she even got a word out everyone pulled their heads inside and slammed the window shut and drew the curtains.

" Well this isn't going to be to good" Blake observed going back to her book. Instead of reading the words on the page she looked at a photo if her family that she in it. Her family understood that she may not make it home for the holidays since the snow but they really did want to see her. Her father was almost as busy as Weiss's father trying to repair the damage that the White Fang has caused. Though with what had happened in the last few months thing have become much harder. Since it was the holidays he decided to take a break and spend some time with his family. It would the first time she would see him in the last three years. She hadn't told about the robberies that she been in instead telling him that she was with her aunt for the most part which was true. She would sneak out and lie when she had job to do. Now that she quit the White Fang she didn't feel as guilty as she could have but, a part still hated the fact that she helped them in whatever they were planning. " That was my old life this is my new one." Blake looked at her friends even after telling them everything they were still her friends.

" Ruby I'm going to make a run for it!" Yang grabbing her stiff in a hurry before Ms. Gooodwitch gets to the dorm room.

"Yang you'll never make it." Ruby knowing this was a plan to fail. she tried this before in the past with a similar situation where she knew that she was going to get into trouble because she had accidently put a hole in the wall when she was working on the prototype for what was now Ember Cecila. So she tried to go to a friends house to that she did have to face him for a while. Yang had just learned about her sembalnce and left the house think since he could basically become a human campfire chose to go without a jacket. She got half way there until she depleted her aura. Soon she learned that when she used her Sembalnce her body tempature lowered depending on output. If she used it slowly it would lower by two to five degree using it in high amount it caused a drop of at least ten degrees. If Ruby didn't secertly follow her she would have died from hypothermia. Yang still got yelled at but not for the hole in the wall but for nearly killing herself over something that she has done over a hundred times by now. Ruby sighed at the old memory seeing that her sister never seems to truly learned her lesson.

" Ruby,I know that the last time I did this type of thing that I almost died but, that was when I just learned about my abilites. But, I know that if I use it slowly enough that I will make it." Yang getting ready to leave.

"So how are you going to leave after you get outside all the dust jets are in their hangars until the they clear the docks which could be at least three hours. You think you can conserve your aura for tat long?" Weiss questoned pulling up a report that show that all dust jets were grounded for the time being.

"Oh. Well then I have think of something else." Yang removing her snow jacket and wool cap. By the time she sat on Blake's bed she popped up with a new idea. " I going to hide in Jaune's room." Yang poked her head out the door checking if it was safe to leave the dorm. No one was there just lights and red carpet. With quickness that could rival Ruby's Yang moved towards team JNPR and opened the door since they really didn't lock since Jaune kept forgetting his key somewhere or just locking himself out. When she opened the do she saw something that she knew what one day would happened but expected it to happen next year.

It was Nora wearing a Santa suit and Ren wear an Raindeer outfit."I knew this day would come." Yang said as she stood in front of the door.

" Happy Ronahunaquozamas!" Nora said in glee. Yang didn't even try to ask what that even meant instead she just looked at Ren knowning that he would give her an explaination on what the hell was she talking about.

" Nora decided she hated saying happy hoildays since it was soo genric and since she doesn't know what everyone celeibrates this time of year she just mixes the holidays into one giant phrase instead." Ren explained as he sat on his bed. "So what are you doing here?

Yang's eyes widened as she remembered the reason that she was another teams dorm. The blonde turned around looked outside the door making sure that sure was any closer to getting caught. Luckily there was still no one in the hall. Closing the door she starts to explain." I may or may have not laughed at after she was hit a big clump of snow, twice and she might think that I was the one who did it." Yang explained leaning back against the door.

" So your hiding in the dorm right next to yours. Where your mostly likely be right after your own since were your friends and won't think it's not to weird for you to be in." Ren stated as he pulled off his hood that held his antlers.

" Yeah this plan doesn't seem that though out." Jaune pulling himself away from studying about Aura and how some sembalnce require triggers or naturaly show themselves in time.

" Well this was the second thing that came to mind." Yang trying to defend her choice but realizing that they were right this wasn't any better than trying to walk out of the building and trying to catch the next Dust jet back home." Well if anyone has any better ideas please tell me." Yang sighed not knowing what she could do next.

" Well you could always tell her the truth about what happened. It's not like you can't avoid her forever, she is your teacher after all." Pyrrha told her blonde friend seeing not option but to face the consequencses even if she didn't do anything wrong. Everyone knew that was perfectly reasonable, a little strict but reasonable. So there was a chance that if Yang explained what had happened she might understand.

"You're right. Might as well. I'm going to see her tomorrow if this snow doesn't lighten up." Yang said defeat by the enevatiablity that she was going to get in trouble. She opened door just before heading to her dorm Nora walked behind her holding gifts.

" Happy Ronahunaquozamas." Nora said in a softer voice than her usual hyperactive tone. Each was the same is size and were wrapped in a hoilday bells wrapping paper.

"Thanks Nora, Happy Ronahunaquonsmas." Yang trying to thank her orange haired friemd by repeating the made up phrase the best she could. With everyone waving bye she left the dorm opening to find that everyone was just looking at her surpeised to see that she had gifts in her hands.

"Where did you get those?" Ruby asked surprised and a bit excited at the idea that she was getting a gift even if they were stuck at school.

"You really didn't go outside did you?" Blake questioned confused where she could have gotten present with the wheather still snowing.

" Oh Nora gave them to me." Yang set the presents down in the corner so that theuy were in no one's way.

" I thought you were going to hide so you were going to get in to trouble?" Blake asked wondering why someone would return to the first spot that she would be found.

"Pyrrha reminded me that I was going to see her after break anyway so might as well get this over with." Yang admitted jumping into her break opening her scroll to game a few game that she had on it.

The day went on as normal. Weiss studied , Blake read another book while Ruby cleaned Cresent Rose and Yang fell a sleep. Soon everyone changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. Yang was the last person to fall asleep because of a question she didn't understand why she was asking." Where's Ms. Goodwitch?" Everyone saw how angry she was and yet she was no where to be found. She should have at leat gotten a message from her but there was nothing. After two minutes she decided not to question it and went to sleep.

It was Christmas morning. Ruby was the first to to wake up with glee since this was one of her favorite holidays. " Guys wake up it's Christmas!" Ruby jumped out her bed going to the gifts that Nora had given them. Everyone else got out of bed without the enthusiasum of their leader. They demeanor changed when each of them got their gift handed to them by Ruby. Everyone started to open their gift to see that it was clothing. First Ruby found that it was an elf costume that had "Warning: to no Feed Santa's Cookies" enscribed on the back. Next, was Blake's Nora had given her a onesie that was made to look like a raindeer. Apart her thought this a racist because she was a Faunus but decided to overlook it because it was Nora. Then, was Weiss gift she was given a winter coat and a small tiara.

" Oh this is nice." Weiss going to full length mirror put the tiara on to she how she looked. In a second everyone was gigling behind her back. " What is it now?" Annoyed Weiss asked her giggling team how now looked they were going to burst.

"Weiss look at the back of the coat." Ruby stiffling her giggles. Weiss confused took off the coat and looked at the back. The back read " Ice Queen". The look that Weiss had pushed everyone off the edge into histarical laughter. She was furious but after hearing everone laught she decided that it wasn't that bad. " Ok, Yang let's see what you got." Weiss folding the coat so that she could place it into to box. After a minute of full hearty laughter everyone clamed down and Yang went for her gift. This one came with a note.

"Since you the one that was deliverying the gift instead here."

Nora Clause

Yang opened the box to see tat it was another Santa Clause costume. Yang took it ot of the box. Yang tried on the coustume to find that it fit perfectly. "Wow!" Yang was inpressed that Nora would give her such nice gift without asking what her sizes were before it was made. Then the speakers in the hall went off.

" Since the wheather has become more favorable as of late is should be posssible to leave the acadamy with a few hours."

"Guys this great." Ruby was excited as she began packing for home immediatly. The rest of the team soon did the same as the placed the gifts back into their boxes. Within two hours there was a path that lead straight to the now running dust jets. The team left the dorm suitcases in hand. They soon got onto the dust jet and head for the first stop of Vale. After that they soon parted ways each getting dropped off at different city. Soon Ruby and Yang were the last as they left the dust jet and head home.

" Oh Yang did you ever figure out what happened with ? Ruby asked as the walked the street heading towards home.

" No Ruby and I don't care." Yang happy that she somehow got away with it.

* * *

><p>After the clump incident<p>

* * *

><p>" Professor Ozpin, can this wait? I have to talk to Ms. Xaio Long about droping snow on others from a thid story window." Glynda fuming that a student would pull this kind of stunt on her.<p>

" That won't be necessary." His statment confusing and angering her even farther.

"Why not." She questioned trying to keep a tone a respect in her voice.

" Simple. Because i was the one that dropped the snow on you." Ozpin turning to face her drinking her coffee from is mug.

"What!? Why!?" Couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was the one that dropped the snow. The fact it possibly came from here made it worst.

" Because I was bored." He answered simplely as she drank his coffee once again.

She was going to kill him. No one would know since they were at the top of the building and only other professor could come up here and none really did unless he asked. " You know what Ozpin Happy hoildays." She turned around and left his gift was that she was going to kill him.

'"Happy Holidays Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin smiled as she just looked at the broken moon happy that he was able get one more joke in before the war that was coming. As he went to leave heard a cheery " Hohoho" from outside. He looked but saw nothing but smiled. " Nice to know that something never change. Good luck 'Professor Port". He left is office knowing that he was on his journy to give cheer to people of Remeant.

* * *

><p>There are probably alot more errors then should ever be. So review good or Bad.<p> 


End file.
